Tribe Switch
}} A Tribe Switch (also known as Tribe Shuffle ''or Tribe Swap'') is a game-changing twist of Survivor. This twist sends members from one tribe to the rival tribe and vice versa. It is a regular twist which appears in most seasons, and was first witnessed in the third season . About The Tribe Switch is a twist that can happen in a specific point during a game. This reassignment of tribes is effective until the tribes merge or a new opportunity to switch tribes occurs (e.g. a mutiny or a second switch.) This is denoted by contestants wearing a newly supplied buff in the color of their new tribe. They then drop their old buff on the ground and start wearing the new one. Normally a swap would send half of the members of a tribe to the other when both tribes have an equal number of members, although this varies when there are unequal numbers and can lead to one original tribe having a numbers advantage over the other. Twists * In the swap marked the end of the four-tribe portion of the game, by dismantling two tribes, and fully switching all remaining castaways across the other two. * featured the One World tribe switch twist, which forced the castaways to switch tribes by various methods every two days in constant rotations. * was the first instance of a swap in a three-tribe format. Traditionally in NJ's Survivor, the swap marks the end of the three-tribe portion of the game, by dismantling one tribe, and fully switching all remaining castaways across the other two. This was later seen in and . * featured a tribe switch that introduced a new third tribe into the game. This Maychew tribe remained throughout the pre-merge. * featured a tribe switch that introduced a new third tribe into the game. This Noonu tribe remained only until a surprise second switch, where it was dismantled. Tribe Switch History Brazil *Type: Standard Switch Burkina Faso *Type: Standard Switch Fiji *Type: Tribe Disbanding and Switch Ardennes *Type: Multiple Switches by One World twist First Switch } Anthony}} | Bryant}} | DJ}} | Jake}} | Ryan}} | Sam}} | Will}} |- ! colspan="7" |- | Adam}} | Cedric}} | Ellie}} | Ethan}} | Kevin}} | Lindsey}} | Nick}} |} Second Switch } Adam}} | Ellie}} | Jake}} | Lindsey}} | Nick}} | Ryan}} |- ! colspan="6" |- | Bryant}} | Cedric}} | DJ}} | Kevin}} | Sam}} | Will}} |} All-Stars *Type: Standard Switch Peru *Type: Standard Switch } Alan}} | Connor}} | Julia}} | Julian}} | Magical}} | Michael}} |- ! colspan="6" |- | Alex}} | Cameron}} | Crypt}} | Joel}} | Sam}} | Steve}} |} Ethiopia *Type: Tribe Expansion and Switch } Adam T.}} | Colin}} | Connor}} | Logan}} | Max}} |- ! colspan=5 |- | Eliana}} | Jay}} | Kodi}} | Liam}} | Lilly}} |- ! colspan=5 |- | Colton}} | Josh}} | Luca}} | Sierra}} | Suzan}} |} Second Chances *Type: Tribe Expansion and Switch, and Tribe Disbanding and Switch Tribe Expansion Tribe Disbanding Greece *Type: Tribe Disbanding and Switch } Ami}} | Ben}} | Brandan}} | Ikah}} | Jared}} | Kyle}} | Mud}} |- ! colspan="7" |- | Eric}} | Katherine}} | Mike R.}} | Mike S.}} | Nolan}} | Ray}} | Ryan}} |} Turkey *Type: Tribe Disbanding and Switch } Jojo}} | JT}} | Micheal}} | Mickle}} | Nathan}} | Oli}} |- ! colspan="6" |- | Alexander}} | Billy}} | Brittany}} | Eric}} | Jake B.}} | Jake K.}} |} Eleventh Hour *Type: Tribe Disbanding and Switch, and Tribe Expansion and Switch Tribe Disbanding Tribe Expansion Battle Royale *Type: Tribe Expansion and Switch, and Tribe Disbanding and Switch Tribe Expansion } |- ! colspan="5" |- | Allie}} | Julian}} | Kara}} | Seb}} | |- ! colspan="5" |- | Adam}} | Connor}} | Oli}} | Robby}} | Stoner}} |} Tribe Disbanding } Connor}} | Kara}} | Oli}} | Robby}} | Seb}} |- ! colspan="6" |- | Allie}} | Erik}} | Julian}} | Lindsey}} | Mearl}} | Stoner}} |} Category:Twists Category:Tribe Switch Twists